


The Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Marrying Your True Love, Robecca, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert marries the true love of his life...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - DON'T READ IF YOU'RE A MEGA ROBRON FAN!

Robert was so happy today. He was marrying the one true love of his whole entire life.  He couldn’t wait to the big ceremony.  His saw his sister come up to him in the streets, hopping along the village to see him.

“I’ve got the bridesmaid dress ready for myself.  Gosh, I can’t wait, Rob.”  Vic smiled, throwing her arms around her brother.

“Me neither, Vic.  I’ve picked the right one this time.  I think we’re forever.”  

“This is one of the best decisions you’ve ever made in your life.   And I’m so glad that you can be yourself for once in your life.”  

Just then, he saw Aaron come out of the Mill.  Their eyes met across the village, no words spoken.  The tension was once so filled with love and sexual chemistry.  But now, he never knew why he went with him in the first place.  What the hell did he ever see in him?

Aaron scowled as he walked to the shop, looking to the ground all the way.

Victoria looked at him and then to her brother.   “Don’t be so hard on him today, Robert.  I know that he made a laughing matter off Rebecca the other day…”  

“…In front of the whole pub.”  Robert looked at disgust at the shop, waiting for Aaron to come out, so he could keep the disapproving looks up.  

“He was being over the top.”

“Me and Rebecca have been together for more than a month now and he still can’t get his head over it. It’s pathetic!  Me and him never had anything anyway.”  

He remembered packing his bags to move out.  He remembered the tension between them.

_“You can’t go, Robert.  You supposed to love me.”_

_“Aaron, I don’t love you.  I love Rebecca and I always have.  This baby is the icing of the cake for us.  Get somebody else and have a good life.  Me and you are over.”  He had walked out of the door, leaving Aaron breaking down on the floor, he had lost everything he ever wanted._

He also remembered the nicer time.  Times in Wales with Liv.  Liv. He had really liked her, but she never forgave him.  Rebecca was the best and their baby.

_“Robert, I’ve got you a book.  It’s a Stephen King thriller.”  She had smiled when she handed it to him.  Aaron had his hands on her shoulders._

_Robert had smiled and accepted the gift.  “Thank you so much, Liv.”_

_“I love you, Robert.”  Aaron kissed him and Robert wasn’t complaining, not back then.  He had thought he loved him, but then Rebecca came back and he couldn’t help himself._

He had gotten ready for the wedding and his sister stood next to him in the Church with Diane sitting next to them, with Doug.  He smiled and looked around.  The blue suit.  The one he wore at his and Aaron’s FAKE wedding.  He had trashed it and gotten ready in a red suit, which he wore to Andy and Katie’s wedding.  He loved Rebecca.  The taste of her lips were so excellent, it send him into a total different world.

The music started and the bride soon came down.  He couldn’t help, but smile at the sight greeted in front of him.  He had kissed her.   Nothing could go wrong…


	2. Just A Note

Hi there, again,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update today, maybe later tonight. I have written some of the second chapter. But I don't feel comfortable writing it as I get such abusive comments. Just because I love Robert and Rebecca together, please don't hate me. I do this for myself and the people who read it. If you're a Robron fan, please don't read this fanfiction. I put the Robecca tag and Robert/Aaron, because they are in it as a couple in the flashbacks. I'm sorry if I have caused any upset in the past, but don't comment, if it's going to be negative and hate. Just ignore it and move on. I just want to write this for myself and the people who might happen to like it. I have deleted my past stories because of the attack I have got because of it.

Robeccafan Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants Part 2


End file.
